


Tinte índigo

by Kourei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Tinte índigo
> 
> Ranking: M
> 
> Sumary: Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.
> 
> Advertencias: Pedofilia/Lenguaje Fuerte/Incesto(Queda a elección del lecor)/Otros
> 
> Pareja: InuYashaxKagome
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo sólo experimento con sus personajes, tratando de recrear una historia lo mejor desarrollada con la poca experiencia que poseo en construcción de personajes. Mayores explicaciones en las notas de autora…

_"Abrazando todos nuestros amados recuerdos_

_que se pierden entre la niebla,_

_sólo en sueños bailaremos tú y yo._

_En cuanto a la felicidad..._

_Aún no la puedo entender"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

¿Cuántas veces las mismas palabras le habían rasgado los oídos?

¿Cuántas veces la misma oración sin sentido se habría repetido?

Las sombras negras pasaban una y otra vez, desfilando frente a él con sus sonrisas siniestras llenas de falsa melancolía y comprensión. Sus labios meciéndose en una descarada burla hipócrita, tratando de volver a la mentira en una incomprensible verdad.

Siempre susurrando un _"lo siento"_ antes de poder entrar…

Él no deseaba verlos realmente. No quería sentir correr al miedo por cada fibra de su cuerpo y dejar caer los lamentos de su boca. Convertirse en el desgraciado ser que cada persona en ese pequeño sitio creía que ahora era, sin oportunidad alguna de poder escapar.

Alguien con el aspecto descuidado y ojeras cayendo debajo de sus parpados, luciendo exactamente cómo estaba ahora, ubicado bajo el marco de la puerta de su casa, recibiendo cada vez a más y más gente que poco se enteraba de lo inútil de su gesto de lástima.

No volvería.

La ira bullía lentamente por sus venas y su mente emprendía el arrebatado camino que su desenfreno sugería, aumentando las ganas de descargarse contra lo que fuera. Enfrentarlos a todos, buscar una forma de escape o desahogo.

¡Morir apaleado a golpes o matar a alguien del mismo modo! Lo que sea, lo que fuera, lo que alguien le sugiriera o le pasara por la mente. Todo con tal de no llorar...—Lamentamos mucho tu pérdida, hijo... —Musitó otro de los comensales.

Dios realmente debía odiarlo. Tanto o más como él lo hacía en estos momentos. Tanto o más como la estaba empezando a odiar a ella, por largarse sin decir nada y dejarlo a la deriva. Porque entre tantos, entre todos...—Debes estar destrozado por la tragedia...

¿Porque lo tenía que joder a él?

Kikyou se había vuelto una maldita por morir de esa manera.

No podía evitar la desesperación y el tomar sus cabellos negros con el vago anhelo de arrancárselos de la cabeza. Arrastrar cada idea y pensamiento del mismo modo en que salían. Tenía tantas ganas de echar a patadas a cada uno que le recordara con su cara de compasión la desgracia.

Engulló en su pecho el asfixiante sentimiento de inferioridad.

Los cantos de la multitud, lamentos, sollozos y dulces palabras de suave tacto acompañadas a cada palabra que despedazaba todos sus intentos anteriores de tener buenas intenciones. —Ella era tan joven aún, es una verdadera lástima...

No, no iba a soportar mucho más. Él tenía que hacer algo...

Pero mucho antes de tener la oportunidad de actuar una muy pequeña mano le jaló con suavidad la camisa. Extrañado, su mirada descendió hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño. —InuYasha, por favor... —Esos ojos. Esa mirada. La única persona que se le acercaba con tanta confianza y lo encaraba de manera sincera y directa sin temer a las consecuencias directas.

—Kagome —Sentenció con sequedad.

La niña de esa mujer despreciable, que se había atrevido a abandonarlo.

Finalmente su desquiciada mente parecía reconocerla. En medio de la locura pasajera y el delirio inoportuno del dolor, su voz era apenas un consuelo que los distraía de todos los demonios a su alrededor. —Perdón —Masculló, tragando cada maldición que antes pensó. Quizás era odiosa, pero no merecía su actitud. — ¿Tienes miedo? —La dulce niña asintió débilmente y sonrió mientras las lágrimas resbalaban filosas por sus mejillas.

Su tenue sonrisa le provocó un escozor en el pecho. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos destructivos enredando sus grandes manos sobre el sedoso cabello negro que tenía a su alcance.

Era ella, podía aspirar el dulce aroma a vainilla y jazmín, el calor de su cuerpo y cuán frágil y pequeña se volvía entre sus brazos; era su hija, de él y esa mujer que murió.

Nunca la había maltratado, pero solía pelear a menudo por la pertenencia de su consorte, la pelinegra solía ser tan territorial cómo él y sus caracteres no estaban hechos precisamente para congeniar entre sí.

Era algo desagradable, el cómo era idéntica a su madre en tantos aspectos, pero igual le amaba. De un modo extraño y retorcido pero en el fondo la quería, aunque pocas veces lo demostraba.

Se dedicó a mirarla, buscando entender sus razones para refugiarse con la persona ciertamente menos cuerda del lugar. El color oscuro de sus ojos estaba tan atormentado, y seguramente solo un pedazo de imbécil como él era capaz de causarlo. Uno de sus fuertes brazos la tomó y aferró a su cuerpo, anclándola a su corazón ennegrecido. Buscando en la mirada infantil la salvación al dolor que imploraba; admirando el tenue reflejo de sus orbes chocolate trasbocando la escala del negro y profesar el malestar de su dulce y frágil alma.

Era lo único que le quedaba de Kikyou. Era el reflejo idéntico que miraría cada segundo de cada día, atormentándose con el recuerdo de la pelinegra.

De cabello negro y oscuro cayendo habilidosamente por sobre sus hombros y magnificando su presencia de

la misma manera. Con tenue sonrisa angelical intentar otorgar el consuelo que a sus ojos trasparentes como cristal aún no llegaba. Su amada y adorada persona especial. Su esposa.

Cuanto le dolía no tenerla. Cuanto le hería estar hoy presente en el día de su funeral con su pequeña hija cargada en brazos, tan parecida a ella.

Pero se hizo de fuerzas sin saber de dónde las obtuvo. Aún quedaba un recuerdo de ella que debía cuidar con el corazón y todo su ser, envuelta en la tibia calidez de su pecho.

Se recordó que debía amarla. No era culpa de la niña. Tenía que quererla como algo más que a un juguete al que solía abandonar y cuidarla más allá de cargarla por las noches al cuarto de su madre para después olvidar su existencia. —Kagome, dile adiós a mamá.

—No. —Susurró tiernamente. Él la miró confundido. —Sólo será hasta luego, papá. —Su comentario cargado de ridícula inocencia e hizo sonreír. Ahí estaba esa dulce niña siendo mucho más fuerte y madura que él al aceptar dejar descansar tranquilamente a un ser amado. A un ser que les sería tan necesario.

Y aquél por el que peleaban, que los enfrascaba en rencores adultos y sentimientos inmundos de codicia y dominio.

Esa era su Kagome agitando la mano fervientemente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, cortada un poco por el dolor. Y también era su mocosa infantil no logrando evitar que las lágrimas salieran más copiosamente de sus ojos mezclados entre lo alegre y triste. —Tú también papá…—Emitió con su voz aguda, tragando el amargo sabor de cada letra. —Sólo dile hasta luego.

—Tienes razón. —Avanzó dos pasos con ella, con la flor de campanilla china favorita de su esposa y la coloco sobre el cuerpo antes de hacer un gesto. A los pocos instantes varios hombres llevaban cargando el ataúd de exhibición del cuerpo para cromarlo como ella lo pidió. —Sólo será hasta luego, Kikyou... —Ambos siguieron el camino de los hombres hasta que se perdieron al dar vuelta en la esquina del recinto. InuYasha ladeó el rostro hacia su pequeña y sonrió con ternura. —Sólo... solo... espero que así sea. —

Y entendiendo el dolor de ese hombre a quien tanto amaba, la ingenua e inocente criatura depositó un beso casto sobre los labios masculinos que ardieron al contacto.

Un dulce sabor del néctar prohibido, que sin saberlo despertó el ansia de más.


	2. Ella con él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Tinte índigo
> 
> Ranking: M
> 
> Sumary: Cuando el hilo rojo del destino no sea suficiente tíñelo de un tinte índigo. Aún más fuerte que el rojo del amor nos atará el azul de la tristeza.
> 
> Advertencias: Teleiofilia/Pedofilia/Lenguaje Fuerte/Posible incesto. Queda a elección del lector/OoC
> 
> Pareja: InuYashaxKagome
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo sólo experimento con sus personajes, tratando de recrear una historia lo mejor desarrollada con la poca experiencia que poseo en construcción de personajes.

" _Antes de que se desborde,_

_atrápame y apóyame._

_Incluso si es sólo un poco_

_Hará que el mundo signifique algo"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Ella con él**

La hermosa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro se ensanchó al ver ese lindo gesto de enfado. Aun cuando ella permanecía con la mano extendida en su dirección él seguía impasible, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos de color miel observando sus movimientos con recelo.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, pero se mantuvo serena y firme en su lugar. No podía creer que tuviera que forzarlo a este tipo de cosas, cuando deberían nacerle naturalmente del corazón. Un resquicio de pena y una punzada de dolor en su abdomen la aislaron en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos antes de mirarlo y volver a insistir.

Si él era terco, ella lo sería más. —Vamos InuYasha, eres el único que falta.

Sus ojos avellana se posaron sobre los orbes dorados, buscando algún mínimo signo de alegría o motivación pero él no parecía no estarle escuchando.

La pelinegra conocía a la perfección la personalidad tan difícil de su esposo, quien se mantenía escudriñándola como si quisiera encontrar segundas intenciones a sus palabras. Le resultaba increíble y un poco doloroso pensar en la posibilidad de que él no sintiera la misma cantidad de amor y satisfacción que ella por aquel maravilloso momento que tanto había estado esperando. Se removió en su lugar, alzando y girando lentamente sus talones para aliviar la tensión por la posición. — ¿Y para que me quieres a mí? —Preguntó, tomando por fin la molestia de pronunciar palabras.

Casi soltaba un bufido si no fuera porque eso solo lo haría retroceder más. —Eres el padre… ¡Tienes que estar! —Reclamó con molestia e indignación. Había sido paciente tratando de convencerlo pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más, era una mujer orgullosa y serena, pero él estaba tentando los límites de su entereza simplemente por el capricho de enfrentarla.

Esta vez ella le cogió de la mano, guiándolo.

Se aseguró de no soltarlo mientras lo arrastraba pese a las protestas. Apenas unos metros más adelante una grande puerta de madera con sencillo acabado giró su perilla y fue abierta. —Parece que ya despertó, ¿dónde estaban? —Cuestionó una castaña, mientras los miraba detalladamente. La cara de pocos amigos que llevaba el pelinegro no era una señal de que estuviera feliz.

— ¿Cómo se está portando? —Exclamó Kikyou, desviando el tema.

—Muy bien, hermosa dama. —Alzó la voz un pequeño de cabellos negros. Buscó con la mirada entre los presentes y descubrió a un encantador niño de ojos azules quien le sonreía con ternura, mientras su acompañante tensó más la quijada.

—Se nota que es de Miroku...—Masculló él, molesto con su amigo por las semejanzas. Molestas, humillantes e indignantes semejanzas que harían de ese chiquillo una molestia en el futuro. No entendía el por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese crío sería un fastidio para él cuando fuera mayor.

—Gracias. —Contestó con burla el aludido, saludándolo desde el rincón de la habitación.

La pelinegra respetuosamente les pidió permiso de pasar y todos retrocedieron de inmediato dejando descubierta la causa de su alboroto.

Una preciosa cuna adornada de velos blancos figuró en su campo de visión y en ella una personita de cabellos negros en delgados rizos, llorando como si no hubiera sido alimentada en años. Encantada con el pequeño ser que aseguraba la madre la llamaba en gritos, la tomó entre sus brazos, causando que la niña abriera sus ojos de chocolate en una expresión bellamente enternecedora. Sus manitas se estiraron, tomando una enorme en la lejanía que se cernió sobre ella, precisamente la de su joven padre que la miraba absorto preguntándose si ella al sonreír tanto no le dolería. —InuYasha, te presento a Kagome...

—Es un nombre muy raro —Comentó, correspondiendo al apretón, levemente afectado. —No me pediste mi opinión. —Mencionó, prestando más atención al modo tan curioso en que ese bulto de poco pelo lo veía, siguiéndolo en cada movimiento con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

Un vacío en su pecho se instauró al comprender que esa cosa había nacido como parte de él.

De él, y de su esposa. Había algo externo a su cuerpo que respiraba, y sin embargo le pertenecía; tan frágil que podría romperse al más inapreciable error, algo que formaba uno con su carne, con su sangre y su alma. Alguien a quien debía querer, pero al rebuscar en sus sentimientos no hallaba más que un sabor agridulce junto a la sensación de que ella no debía nacer.

No de él.

—Creo que le agradas. —Murmuró su esposa con suavidad. Trató de despegar sus manos de la criatura, pero la pequeña lo tomaba con firmeza. —No quiere soltarte —Y utilizó mayor fuerza, tratando de no lastimar al bebé. Haló un poco más, creyendo soltarla por fin, pero esa minúscula manita fue a dar con uno de los mechones negros, jalándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Me duele!

—Kagome, no...

Y la niña obedeció de inmediato, dejándolo ir y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. La madre lo separó de su nena, intuyendo por esa mirada asesina que sería lo más prudente; sin imaginar que a pesar de ser tan solo una recién nacida que nada entendía, él ya quería venganza. —Me las tiene que pagar…

—Es tu hija InuYasha…

Suspiró y se relajó. Las risas vinieron a coro de su alrededor pero en cuanto el silencio marco su espacio la melódica voz de la bebé pidiendo atención con balbuceos causó que su padre alzara una ceja. Para ser tan enana tenía una bonita sonrisa, además de haber heredado la belleza de su madre.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con emoción impresa. Esa niña tenía el poder inaudito de bajar su guardia, destensarlo de la alerta contra los demás en la que siempre vivía. De nueva cuenta se acercó a la criatura que le recibió extendiendo sus brazos.

Quizás _Kagome_ podría llegar a agradarle.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Las finas sabanas de seda comenzaron a arrugarse, siendo llevadas vuelta tras vuelta con el atlético cuerpo de un joven hombre. Perlas de sudor cubrían su frente mientras el joven se removía de su sitio de izquierda a derecha y sucesivamente, intentando encontrar el modo de aminorar la incomodidad. —Kikyou...—Murmuró entre lastimeros sonidos.

InuYasha estaba soñando.

No parecía ser consciente de cómo sus parpados se apegaban con fuerza a la visión de un tortuoso sueño, ni cuando sus manos restregaban con fuerza los cobertores protectores del invierno del mismo modo que antes lo hizo con las sábanas en época primaveral, su cuerpo sólo seguía moviéndose bruscamente, retorciéndose hacia arriba y adelante sin poder contenerse.

Apretó con saña y excesiva fuerza a la exquisita tela mientras la empapaba, tiñéndola de los retorcidos sentimientos que poseían sus sueños, instándole a mantener el ceño fruncido. Una vuelta más a la derecha hasta quedar al borde la cama fue lo único que hizo antes de no soportar más las pesadas culpas de sus pesadillas sobre ella. — _InuYasha..._ —Susurró alguien sobre su oído.

La respiración le comenzó a fallar y el sudor se hacía presente tanto en su frente como en aquellos tonificados músculos que se lastimaban por la rudeza de sus movimientos, el cabello largo comenzaba a pesarle por el excesivo calor y su rostro descompuesto por los gemidos agudos de dolor. Dentro del sueño sentía que la cabeza le explotaría por la inclemente presión, de un manotazo apartó las sábanas aún sumido en el mundo de Morfeo, indispuesto a dejarle marchar por la simpleza de una violenta acción.

Una suave mano se posó sobre su brazo derecho y le ejerció presión, apoyando su propio cuerpo sobre el mismo con la confianza de que en nada le afectaría, su peso era mínimo, comparado con él. Trepó hasta su cintura donde colocó las piernas a ambos costados abriéndolas lo más posible en un vano intento de inmovilizarlo.

Sus brazos, a pesar del tiempo y lo fortalecidos que estaban para alguien de su edad, nunca eran suficientes para detenerlo. Su frágil complexión se posó por completo sobre su abdomen, murmurando palabras de consuelo contra su piel caliente y el ritmo de ese corazón se aceleró en la misma medida que sus meneos cesaron y el cuerpo masculino se acopló al propio permitiéndole encajar perfectamente en el hueco entre sus brazos. —Tranquilo InuYasha…—Murmuró con calidez, alzando un poco la cabeza para ver como el aludido comenzaba a despertarse lentamente.

—Kagome…—Suave y cálido tono que le hizo un cosquilleo sobre el estómago. La fuerte presión en su pecho y la dificultad para tomar el aire vital le hizo volver en sí. Fue elevado en una fuerte sacudida, siendo señal del abrupto despertar de un hombre atormentado. —Mierda...—Masculló entre dientes, mientras tomaba su frente intentando aplacar el sudor intensivo y la anormal temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se obligó a mirar a su alrededor en un vano anhelo de despejar su mente de ella. Sin embargo la habitación impecablemente decorada en tonos beige y blanco se le hizo algo escalofriante, su esposa había sido quien escogió la decoración, más nunca llegó a disfrutarla debido a su abrupta muerte.

Un débil hormigueo incesante en sus costillas le hizo ladear el rostro y encontrar algo que sobresalía de entre un bulto de blancas sabanas sobre él. Nació de su ser una sonrisa; sostuvo esa manita entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarla por las zonas sensibles de su formado abdomen. Era una sensación suave, refrescante que aminoraba el bochorno de su cuerpo y le producía un extraño bienestar. — ¿InuYasha?

—Feh. Así nunca podrás causarme cosquillas. —Protestó intentando desviar la atención de ella. Era entretenido mantenerla así, con su cálido tacto bordeando cada rastro de piel y sintiendo la gentileza que desprendía de ella. Aunque él la guiara, podía imaginar el cariño y amor que impregnaba en sus manitas para ayudarlo a controlarse. La vio asomarse de su sitio con ojos tristes y cansados. —No pasa nada Kagome, deberías dormir...

— ¿Otra vez mamá? —Y desplegó esa abatida mirada que le hacía tanto flanquear. Lo miró unos segundos, pensativa, antes de responderle. — ¿Duermo contigo para que no tengas pesadillas, papá? —Molesto y algo conmovido por sus intenciones de cuidarlo como si él fuera el bebé, le frunció el ceño.

—Sabes cuándo te conviene llamarme así, ¿verdad? —Ella sonrió y su padre suspiró. —Eres una perra…

A pesar de su corta edad entendía perfectamente que el hombre que la procreó no era precisamente el más inteligente a la hora de seleccionar sus palabras. Dicho en su idioma vulgar, él era una bestia al hablar.

— ¡Eres un idiota!… —Masculló furiosa la pelinegra sin importarle los motivos de su conducta, desatando una espeluznante aura negra que preocupó al ambarino. Enroscado como estaba bajo el cobertor y las sábanas ella lo tomó por una orilla, como si fuera una solapa, y se encargó de acercarse lo más posible a su rostro ahora sumamente aterrado por el carácter de su primogénita. — ¡Eso me gano por ayudarte!

Arrojó las telas al suelo y se colocó en pose lista para mirarlo igual de retadora que él.

Se veía pequeña, realmente pequeña cuándo la miraba, con su cuerpo tan delicado envestido en enormes batas de dormir, el sonrojo de sus mejillas era notorio y la fiereza de sus ojos chocolate le daba un aire salvaje que denotaba peligro. Para ser una infante tenía un aspecto mucho más fascinante que cualquier mujer normal, era inexplicable, algo atrayente que causaba que las personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, no fueran capaces de apartar su mirada.

Era una niña, pero llamaba demasiado la atención. Lo suficiente para causarle problemas a él por tener que apartar a tantos desconocidos que los detenían en la calle, solo porque ella les resultaba encantadora. No lo admitiría, pero verla siempre convivir con toda clase de personas con tanta facilidad y confianza causaba que despertara su instinto sobre protector.

Tenía que cuidarla. Tal vez cuándo nació y hasta la muerte de su mujer no llevaran la mejor de las relaciones sanguíneas padre e hija, pero eso no significó nunca que él no la protegiera.

¿Se suponía que los padres sintieran aquél recelo ante cualquier persona que se la pudiera arrebatar? Miroku le dijo alguna vez que los celos eran normales, seguramente lo eran pues había vivido de primera mano las ocasiones en que su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de castrar a varios con meterse con sus gemelas, sin embargo había algo muy excepcional en lo que le sucedía a él.

Pensar en Kagome como una futura mujer y no como su propia descendiente causaba estremecimiento en su ser y lo hacía dudar.

No soportaba la idea de que nadie lo viera, aquella bondad y hechizo que cualquiera notaría con solo verla. No quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, de cuán linda era su hija, no quería perderla.

La miró fijamente, con sus ojos dorados examinando cada rasgo de su rostro y su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los tirantes de su ropa colgaban apenas y provocaban la exhibición de su piel cremosa y delicada un poco más allá de lo que era debidamente moral lucir. De alguna manera, lucía indecente que se presentara con tales prendas frente a él.

El borde la tela apenas cubría sus empobrecidos atributos delanteros y la prenda interior estaba completamente a la vista, permitiendo cualquier descarado delineamiento de sus glúteos y muslos algo tonificados por la hiperactividad de la niña.

Era demasiado bella aún sin percatarse. Si un hombre se acercara a ella estaba seguro que lo mataría…

Un calor desconocido brotó en su interior, producto de la confusa sensación de ansiedad, que aunado al mismo cosquilleo insistente en todo su cuerpo lo desprendió del enfado que su reacción causó.

Extendió los brazos para apartar los extraños pensamientos de su mente.

Kagome, al no encontrar respuesta a sus reclamos lo empujó sin la menor duda contra la cama que lo recibió con un doloroso resorte enterrado en la espalda y se marchó por la puerta frustrada murmurando cosas acerca de padres inmaduros e idiotas y la clase de vida que tenía con él. El adulto farfulló y se dignó a alistarse para un nuevo día de trabajo no sin antes dedicarle la palabra más hiriente que pudiera encontrar para hacerle enojar: —Perra…

Lo sabía, estaba siendo preso de pensamientos insanos por culpa de la abstinencia. No debería llamarla de esa manera. No podía estar celando a Kagome desde ahora, como si estuviera al menos cerca de ser una mujer.

Sin conseguir evitarlo vino a su mente la conversación de dos años atrás con su hermano en el funeral de Kikyou y las palabras que marcaron a fuego en su memoria aquél recuerdo:

"— _Deshazte de ella, te traerá problemas…"_

Quizás Sesshoumaru tenía razón.

**O**

**O**

**O**

La amplia estancia de su sala le recibió silenciosamente. El día había sido caótico con tantos nuevos clientes en la empresa y su medio idiota mayor recordándole todo de su trabajo a cada momento el muy bastardo como si no llevara años en el empleo. La cabeza le dolía como si lo hubieran agredido a golpes con una varilla durante una semana.

Entre sus brazos un gemido de insatisfacción le hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos. Miró a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos dormitando con la media sonrisa que le caracterizaba, había caído rendida desde que fue a recogerla a la escuela.

Kagome había tardado tanto para recuperar esa sonrisa desde ese día y eso le ocasionaba más dolor. Solo era una niña de escasa edad y se había quedado sin una madre que le guiara en este mundo, con un idiota como él como padre. ¿Podría irle peor?

No pudo contener un poco de inseguridad que le acogió en el pecho por la incertidumbre; él no sabía nada sobre cuidar a un ser, a pesar de que fuera su propia hija.

Tenía pesadillas frecuentemente desde hace dos años y ella era quién lo despertaba, la hora de dormir siempre era especificada por la azabache ya que él no tenía un horario a seguir. Cuando preparaba algo de comida a veces ella tenía que corregirlo por poner demasiada sal o estar a punto de incendiar la cocina, si no fuera por su edad casi diría que la chiquilla lo cuidaba a él.

InuYasha era tan inmaduro como ella y demasiado joven cuando se casó con su esposa.

Las crueles palabras de su familiar más odiado resonaron con fuerza en su mente. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo, no era adecuado para criar a nadie. ¿De verdad podría seguir adelante y llevar consigo a la niña?

Empezaba a dudarlo. Y como si ella estuviera leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, abriendo lentamente sus ojos de chocolate con un hermoso brillo. También le sonrió; amaba tanto la sonrisa de su hija como la de su esposa.

El frágil cuerpo se apegó con más fuerza al suyo en busca de afecto concediéndole al tacto sentir la calidez de su hija. Encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, y su dulce aroma le producía placer.

A veces se preguntaba de donde había sacado ella ese carácter. Kikyou era pasiva, aunque muy difícil de lidiar y peligrosa si alguien le hacía enojar, cosa que pocas veces pasaba; sonreía magníficamente pero se limitaba a hacerlo en contadas ocasiones. Kagome era desenfrenada, muy amable y amigable con todo mundo, enamoraba seguido a los pequeños vecinos sin saberlo con su espontanea sonrisa e InuYasha como buen padre celoso constantemente emprendía la labor de ahuyentar a esos mocosos que pretendían acercarse a _su_ _Kagome_.

Y eso que apenas cumpliría cinco años...

¿Qué sería de él cuando llegara a la adolescencia? —InuYasha, tengo hambre...—Sus rosados labios le hicieron sonreír ante el recuerdo de un pícaro beso robado de los suyos unas semanas atrás, el sentimiento tan especial y la paz que le entregó a su atormentada alma.

Pero eso no evitó que frunciera el ceño ante su modo de llamarlo. —Kagome... Ten algo más de respeto, soy tu padre. —Acotó con molestia.

—Kikyou te llamaba así. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Mucho, quiso decirle. No solo porque su nombre entre sus labios sonaba estimulante, adictivo, sino que causaba en él olvidar un detalle importante en su relación, era su padre. Y no un jodido adolescente que cuidaba de alguien menor. Recordaba que desde la vez en que su mujer le enseñó a Kagome a llamarlo así, apoyada por su madre Izayoi que reservadamente disfrutaba verlo furioso por eso no había parado. —InuYasha, tengo hambre... —Repitió.

—Veré que hay de comer. —Y, molesto como estaba, la tiró sin delicadeza sobre el sillón más cercano para emprender su camino a la cocina y cumplir con su estúpido deber de proporcionar alimento a su cría maleducada.

No era nada justo. Él preocupándose por la integridad de la niña a su lado y ella tan descortés no quería llamarle padre de manera formal, debería ya de haberla enviado a un internado desde hace años atrás.

Su brazo se extendió hasta alcanzar la puerta del refrigerador y abrirla; un plato ya servido de comida sobresalía triunfante entre todo lo demás, sólo debía calentarlo y listo. Aunque bien como castigo podría dárselo así. La puerta del microondas fue abierta e introdujo la comida, minutos después esta estuvo lista.

Ladeó el rostro buscando al motivo de sus preocupaciones y la encontró sentada sobre el mismo sofá en el que la arrojó. Estaba claro, no debió de hacerlo. Ella aún era una niña infantil y sentirse herido por comentarios tontos no debía ocasionar esas conductas en él. Pero...—InuYasha, ¿otra vez comeremos ese recalentado?

— ¿Quien dijo que tu comerías? —Reclamó molesto, intentando obtener un desquite. Ella frunció el ceño dándole una parte de la satisfacción que quería tener. —Si tanta hambre tienes solo...

Fue interrumpido. Un insistente golpeteo en la puerta con suma fuerza le hizo crujir los dientes con probabilidades de haber limado sus colmillos en el movimiento. No tenía muchos amigos, así que la lista de entrometidos realmente era bastante corta.

Aunque claro, nunca lo suficiente. —Feh. ¿Quién rayos…?— La puerta sonó dejando ver a las dos personas que menos deseaba tener en su hogar. Un hombre mayor de cabello albino y ojos dorados en un gélido tono empuñó el pomo para correr la madera la distancia faltante. —Sesshoumaru…

—Tenemos que hablar… —Miró a InuYasha con cierto desdén, antes de ver a la joven y callar.

El pelinegro entendió el mensaje. Sin avisarle a ella tomó las llaves y cerró la puerta, dejándola atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Kou: Tadá… Y así fue como dos semanas, se convirtieron en dos años desde que empecé esta historia…
> 
> Primero que nada, antes de empezar a explicar cómo se desarrolló una odisea en el lapso de esos dos años, déjenme decirles que fue difícil volver a comenzar. Muy, muy difícil. Es un pequeño secreto algo tonto, pero empezar a escribir esto fue como un terapia para superar mi rechazo a todo lo que tenga que ver con sexualidad (si, aunque parezca increíble) así que cuándo me decidí a editar me di cuenta del desastre de trama que estaba haciendo. (Y probablemente seguiré)
> 
> Me atoré porque no sabía cómo retomar el hilo de aquello tan pesado que quería plantear, y sinceramente les diré que no estoy segura de este prologo. Intenté eliminarlo y pasar directamente al primer capítulo, pero considero que las partes que incluí, (quizás no tan elegantemente sutiles como deseaba y si estupideces que pasan desapercibidas) le dan mucho más sentido.
> 
> Siempre fue mi idea el que el incesto quedará a elección de ustedes, por mi lo es, pero verán al final que ustedes pueden pensar que no son padre e hija si es más cómodo.
> 
> InuYasha desde el principio no ve a Kagome como su hija, sino como una mocosa indeseable a la que quiere y cuida. Eso lo explicaré paulatinamente. Debo decirles que a pesar de que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para lograr hacer una trama bien elaborada soy humana y cometeré errores, muchas personas podrían no estar a gusto con esto.


End file.
